<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sound of His Love by Koikro55</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789214">The Sound of His Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koikro55/pseuds/Koikro55'>Koikro55</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KK55 Ace-Spec Alastor Collection [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Character, Asexuality Spectrum, Conflict Resolution, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Late Night Conversations, M/M, RadioHusk Week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:14:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koikro55/pseuds/Koikro55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this tonight because I heard it might be Radiohusk week</p><p>This was supposed to be a short, cute one about Alastor not moaning during sex-- but it turned into another fight, lmao.</p><p>Content Warning for Implied Sexy-time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Radiohusk - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KK55 Ace-Spec Alastor Collection [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sound of His Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The faintest inhale.</p><p>The softest exhale.</p><p>Husk stopped moving. It would seem to anyone else that Alastor had fallen asleep, with his soft smile and gently closed eyes. His irregular breathing, however, betrayed him.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Husk asked.</p><p>“Of course,” Alastor sighed, one eye gleaming up at Husk from a slither under his lashes.</p><p>Husk continued his previous task, but only for a few moments.</p><p>“I can stop if you want?” Husk said, casually.</p><p>Alastor huffed a low chuckle, “If I <i>wanted</i> that, I would have <i>said so</i>.”</p><p>“Oh. Okay,” Husk agreed, though he didn’t continue.</p><p>Alastor opened his eyes and pushed his torso up with his elbows behind him.</p><p>“Is something the matter?” Alastor asked.</p><p>“I was gonna ask you the same thing.” Husk’s ears twitched and his feathered brows pulled together with concern. “There’s no… sound,” he questioned.</p><p>“There’s plenty of sound Husker, and it’s all quite vulgar,” Alastor pointed out.</p><p>“I mean <i>you</i>,” Husker leaned forward and stretched his neck over Alastor’s chest, “You’re not making any sound. You’re… radio silent.”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“I… uh…” Husk absentmindedly lapped Alastor’s skin, “It's weird that I can’t make you moan or nothin’”</p><p>“Oh, I see,” Alastor laughed, “You’re not worried about me, but rather your <i>pride</i>.”</p><p>“If you keep laughing at me during sex, we’re gonna have problems,” Husk huffed.</p><p>“There, there, kitty,” Alastor threaded his claws through Husk’s cheek floofs, “We’ll only have problems if you don’t start <strong>moving.</strong>”</p><p>Husk’s fur bristled, half in surprise and half in fear, and so he got back to work. Alastor laid back down and resumed his sleeping posture.</p><p>“I <i>am</i> enjoying myself, Husker,” Alastor replied softly, a short while later.</p><p>“Good,” Husk sighed, relieved. With a clear head, it wasn’t much longer until Husk grunted and stilled.</p><p>“Here,” Alastor reached up his arms. Husk obliged, falling heavily onto Alastor.</p><p>“This is the part I like best,” Alastor wrapped his arms around Husk and squeezed him tightly.</p><p>“Alastor?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Why don’t you make any noise.”</p><p>“Do you want to know the truth?” Alastor handily stroked through all of Husk’s fur with more attention than before.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“I’m concentrating on not throwing up,” Alastor smiled.</p><p>Husk lifted his head from Alastor’s chest to look at Alastor. “Is that really the truth?” Husk asked in the most miserable tone of voice Alastor had ever heard.</p><p>“Of course not, I’m messing with you,” Alastor backtracked. “I get motion sickness!” Alastor shrugged. Husk made an unconvinced expression.</p><p>“You barely even <i>do</i> anything, you’re worse than my ex wife.”</p><p>“I do plenty, watch,” Alastor snapped his fingers and all evidence of their activities evaporated.</p><p>“Great, now we can do that all over again.”</p><p>For a fraction of a second, Husk caught the repulsed expression that flashed across Alastor’s face.</p><p>“Aha! You <strong>do</strong> hate it.” Husk accused him.</p><p>“I don’t! I just have to not think about it, and then I’m <i>fine!</i>"</p><p>“Oh my god,” Husk sat up on his knees, “If I make you sick, just <strong>TELL ME.</strong>”</p><p>Alastor followed him, sitting up. “You don’t, Husker! You can’t. I love you,” he said. A long moment passed in silence.</p><p>“If you don’t stop lying to me, Alastor, I swear to God.”</p><p>Alastor’s head fell into his claws, “How can I not lie to you, Husker? You hate the truth. You hate <i>me</i>.”</p><p>“That’s just mean. I’m confused, but I don’t hate you,” Husk shook his head, “One minute you’re draggin’ me upstairs for this, and the next you’re telling me I make you wanna vomit.”</p><p>Alastor dragged all the sheets up over him, intending to disappear. Husk poked at him from the other side of the bedsheets.</p><p>“If you think acting cute is gonna get you out of this… then you’re right.”</p><p>Alastor mumbled distantly. “Va-t'en.”</p><p>“Is that French for ‘Tickle me?’”</p><p>“Non.”</p><p>Husk leaned over to where Alastor’s ear stuck out from under the covers. “‘Kiss me?’”</p><p>“...peut-être.”</p><p>Husk kissed the crown of Alastor’s head and snuggled down next to his deer burrito. When Husk scooped one arm underneath the sheets and dragged Alastor into a cuddle, Al made a small noise.</p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>The sheets visibly shrugged.</p><p>“I like that,” Husk said, squishing him again, "Do that again."

</p><p>"No. I'm still angry with you."</p><p>"For <i>what?</i>"</p><p>"For being angry with me."</p><p>"You're impossible," Husk smiled.</p><p>Husk groomed the top of Alastor's head until his hair stuck up in every angle, then snuck his way into Alastor's cocoon where they fell asleep together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments moderated b/c of the recent harassment and abuse.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>